1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors and/or methods of manufacturing and/or operating the same. Also, example embodiments relate to quantum interference transistors using graphene and/or methods of manufacturing and/or operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of increasing the integration degree of a semiconductor device may be to reduce the size of elements of the semiconductor device. Thus, attempts may be made to reduce the size of elements that have been not considered before. For example, the length of channels of a transistor generally used in semiconductor devices may be much greater than a coherence wavelength λcoherence of electrons. Accordingly, the wave nature of electrons is not considered in general semiconductor transistors.
However, the integration degree of semiconductor devices may increase and/or design rules of semiconductor devices may now be on the scale of nanometers. Thus, the length of channels of the transistor may be smaller than the coherence wavelength λcoherence of electrons. In this case, in understanding the transportation and/or transfer of electrons in the channels of the transistor, electrons are regarded not as particles, but as waves. That is, the behavior of electrons may be interpreted quantum-dynamically.
Thus, a transistor in which the behavior of electrons in channels of the transistor may be interpreted as waves, and/or whose operation may be determined by interference of waves, is hereinafter referred to as a quantum interference transistor.
An example of a quantum interference transistor may be a transistor that uses the wave nature of electrons in 2D electron gas, a super-conductor, or molecules. A quantum interference transistor of this kind may be operated at a high frequency of about 10 THz and may have low power consumption, but may be difficult to manufacture. In particular, in the case of a quantum interference transistor using 2D electron gas or a super conductor, the quantum interference transistor may operate at a temperature much lower than 50 K, and thus may be hardly utilized.